Memory devices are common in electronic systems and computers to store data. These memory devices may be volatile memory, where the stored data is lost if the power source is disconnected or removed, or non-volatile, where the stored data is retained even during power interruption. An example of a non-volatile memory device is a programmable metallization cell (PMC).
A PMC utilizes a fast ion conductor such as a chalcogenide-type or an oxide-type (e.g., NiO) and at least two electrodes (e.g., an anode and a cathode) with the fast ion conductor between the electrodes. When a voltage is applied across the electrodes, superionic clusters or conducting filaments rapidly grow from the cathode through the fast ion conductor towards the anode. When the clusters or filaments are present, the cell is in a low resistance state. When an electric field of opposite polarity is applied across the electrodes, the conducting filaments dissolve and the conducing paths are disrupted, providing the cell with a high resistance state. The two resistance states are switchable by the application of the appropriate electric field and are used to store the memory data bit of “1” or “0”.
Although the conducting filaments provide an accurate path for current flow from one electrode to the other, due to the construction of the PMC, the position and occurrence of the filaments is not accurate or reproducible. The present disclosure provides PMCs having improved uniformity and repeatability.